1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus having a tethering function.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a communication apparatus for switching between an operation mode of a base station and an operation mode of a slave station in devices having both of a base station function and a slave station function.